Light field displays that allow a viewer to focus at will on objects at various depths of a scene are poised to become more commonplace and have a wide number of commercial and consumer applications. For example, light field displays may be used in near-eye display and augmented reality applications, as well as in direct view applications enabling a multiplicity of viewers to focus on different or the same objects in a scene. Currently, it is often difficult for conventional light field display solutions to provide a uniformly high resolution viewing experience for viewing objects at various depths within the light field.